


La historia de nuestros horribles primeros nombres

by Morrigan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Black/pseuds/Morrigan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resulta que nuestra querida Rowling decidió escribir que los abuelos de Harry se llaman Fleamont y Euphemia, sin apellido ni nada. Así que tuve que salvarles y darles algo más. Lo necesitaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia de nuestros horribles primeros nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Los derechos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warnes Bros...
> 
> Yo esto lo escribí para poder dormir tranquila

En la casa de la familia Black, se respiraba una inusitada alegría,  incluso en las oscuras estancias. El matrimonio Black, estaba trayendo al mundo a la más pequeña de sus hijas. Un precioso bebé rosado y de cabello moreno, después de limpiarla y envolverlo en una delicada manita,  llevaron a la pequeña a la abuela Vulpecula (en honor a la constelación del zorro, lo que era esa vieja arpía.) La bruja estaba en la cama agonizando y su cuerpo lleno de pociones para el dolor. No era un buen lugar para una recién nacida, pero a la anciana se le había prometido que elegiría el nombre de la pequeña.  La matriarca miró a la criatura fijamente durante un instante y dicto su nombre como una sentencia. Euphemia, los padres hicieron una mueca, al oírlo. El premia, un nombre horrible, horroroso e increíblemente inadecuado, para esa cosita tan hermosa.  Más, no sería este su único nombre, como era tradición en la familias sangre pura, se le puso un segundo nombre. A pesar de que normalmente en esta familia los nombres pertenecían a una estrella. Esta vez su madre, Violeta Bulstrode, eligió el segundo, se llamará Dorea. Que sería como la conocerían todos, aunque en el árbol familiar pusiera Euphemia Dorea Black. 

Dorea Black, fue un pequeño milagro, por lo que se llevaba muchos años con sus hermanos.  Esto hizo que no quisieran incluirla en sus juegos y muy pocas veces podía jugar con ellos, siempre decían que era una mocosa molestosa. Cuando sus padres los obligaban a jugar con ellos, le decían que nadie la quería y por eso tenía un nombre tan horrible y ella se vengaba. Ella,  tan cabezota y orgullosa, prefería escribir a ser insultada por ellos. 

La pequeña de los Black, odiaba su primer nombre con toda su alma. La morena, no quería llamarse Euphemia, ella era Dorea Black y nada más. Pronto, y debido a las burlas de los mayores, empezó a pasar más tiempo con adultos, escuchando y aprendiendo mucho más que con sus propios hermanos.

Los libros se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos y pronto supo más hechizo que ninguna de las brujas de su generación. Por supuesto, debido a su astucia y madurez era la favorita de sus padres, pues prefería estudiar y salir con su madre que mancharse con los demás niños.

Cuando a los 11 años, llegó a Hogwarts y para su desgracia,  el sombrero seleccionador la anunció a todos.  En las cuatro casas oyeron su nombre completo, Euphemia Dorea Black. Unas risitas se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor, la sangre Black se agolpó en sus venas y su mano se apretó en la varita. A los 13 años, todo Hogwarts sabía que sino querían recibir una maldición desagradable nunca jamás debían llamarla Euphemia, sólo Dorea o Black. Su carácter fuerte y la costumbre de haberse criado entre adultos hicieron que no se relacionara con gente de su edad.  Así que los pocos amigos que hizo eran de cursos superiores de Slytherin, su casa, como todos los Black. Era una de las alumnas con mejores notas, varios alumnos de las otras casas le tenían miedo. Sobre todo,  los que habían oído la historia de su nombre y sus venganzas legendarias, llenas de hechizos dolorosos o pociones desagradables. 

Cuando terminó Hogwarts, se encontró con una sorpresa horrible, sus padres le informaron que tendría un matrimonio concertado con el heredero de los Potter. Todo esto debido a qué su hermana Cassiopea había decidido quedarse soltera y viajar por el mundo, para disgusto de sus padres. Lo malo no era qué fuera un Potter, pues era un sangre pura, sino qué a su prometido, sólo lo había visto en el castillo de pasada, pues era Gryffindor.  De todos era conocida la rivalidad entre ambas casas. Además,  ella quería viajar y descubrir lugares nuevos y excitantes de esos qué leía en sus amados libros. 

Llegó el fatídico día de la presentación de ambos prometidos. Dorea había sido vestida con un precioso vestido rojo, en honor a la casa de los Potter. Este se abrazaba a sus generosas curvas, su larga melena negra caía por su espalda como una cascada brillante, unos tacones negros completaban el conjunto. Estaba más preciosa que nunca, pero también nerviosa, seguro que el heredero Potter era un niñato que se reiría en cuanto oyera su nombre y ella no podría hechizaré,  se lo habían advertido. 

En ese mismo instante, en la mansión Potter, se encontraba Fleamont Charlus Potter, el heredero de los Potter. El joven con su indomable despeinado y negro cabello. Sin embargo, algo era distinto, sus eternas y elegantes gafas estaban desaparecidas, habían sido removidas por un hechizo.

Era un hombre alto de espaldas anchas y atractivo, con ojos rasgados y penetrantes, sólo tenía un defecto, su primer nombre. Ese nombre lo perseguiría siempre, no sabía en que había estado pensando sus padres al ponérselo y desde luego que hizo de su infancia una pesadilla, pero no era gryffindor por nada. Cada vez que alguien se metía con él por ello, terminaba con un puñetazo, después de todo era más rápido que un hechizo y duraba mucho más tiempo en la cara y la memoria del susodicho. Sin contar lo humillante que era para un sangre pura caer ante un ataque muggle. Ahora, vestido con una túnica de gala, esperaba a su prometida, seguramente una descerebrada y una arrogante, él sólo quería conversar con alguien inteligente.

Aunque a veces el destino nos sorprende. 

Dorea entró en la mansión, con su habitual andar felino, se dirigió hacía la mesa de bebidas, cogió una copa de champán y se la bebió de golpe, necesitaba el alcohol para soportar el infierno que se le avecinaba.

-Si quieres te doy firewiskey, esto sólo puede ir a peor, te lo aseguro.-dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, vio que era un joven atractivo que pronto acaparó toda su atención, con su sonrisa sincera y su gran altura. Después de todo ella no era bajita y aun llevando tacones, le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza, parecía que por lo menos tendría ayuda.

Una sonrisa pícara, fue lo contestado por el chico, mientras sacaba una petaca de firewiskey que llevaba escondida en la túnica, de donde ambos bebieron. El hombre se sintió impresionado porque ni siquiera parpadeara, al trago y pensó que ojalá esa chica fuera su prometida. Miró alrededor preguntándose donde estaría la susodicha, esperaba que por lo menos no fuera fea. Mientras, sus padres no lo vieran nada pasaría, se volvió mirando a la despampanante chica y le sonrió.

-Me llamo Charlus-dijo sonriendo, total, no tendría que decir su nombre completo.

-Yo soy Dorea, encantada-la chica sonrió de medio lado y le dio la mano con soltura.

Durante varios minutos, estuvieron teniendo una conversación sobre hechizos, encantamientos e incluso obligaciones.

De repente, Dorea, miró hacia la izquierda y observó que su hermana Cassiopea la miraba socarrona. Decidió alejarse del apuesto muchacho antes de que fuera descubierta por sus padres y se metiera en un lio. Sólo se había alejado dos metros seguida de la mirada hambrienta del chico, cuando el Sr Potter se acercó al oído de su hijo, acababa de llegar del Ministerio.

-Ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a tu prometida, ven conmigo-dijo el Sr Potter, seguido de un resignado Charles,  que iba con el peso de una condena a cadena perpetua sobre los hombros. 

Su padre, lo acompañó a una sala donde se encontraba su madre y la familia de su prometida.

-Estimados Black, les presento al heredero de mi casa, mi hijo Fleamont Charlus Potter-dijo con orgullo, haciendo que Charlus se encogiera al ver unos cabellos rubios sacudirse intentando contener la risa. Pero con valentía, cuadró hombros y se adelantó.

-Sr y Sra Black, encantado de conocerles-dijo Charlus, con toda la educación que le habían dado, le estrechó con firmeza la mano al mago y se la besó a la bruja. La que a su vez, agarró a una joven y la adelantó.

-Le presento a mi encantadora hija menor, Euphemia Dorea Black, a la que empujaron directamente frente al heredero de los Potter.

Ambos, se miraron anonadados habían estado hablando todo el tiempo entre ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. De que eran los respectivos prometidos con los habían oído en su vida nombres más horrorosos que habían sido elegidos por sus progenitores. Los padres sonrieron mirando a ambos prometidos con los ojos bien grandes.

-Será mejor que los dejemos a solas para que se conozcan-dijeron ambas matriarcas de los Potter y los Black.

-¿Con qué Fleamont Charlus Potter? Menudo nombre tienes-dijo la chica Black, meneando la cabeza.

-Tan precioso como Euphemia Dorea Black-contestó el heredero Potter, con sarcasmo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada fulminándose durante unos instantes, antes de explotar en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Creo que somos la pareja con los peores nombres de la historia-dijo ella hipando y secándose las lágrimas de risa de la cara. Dándose cuenta de que se había apoyado con las manos en el pecho de él para no caerse por la risa.

-Por amor de Merlín, ¿en qué estaban pensando nuestros padres? "Cómo humillar a tu hijo con su nombre" -seguido de un gesto gracioso.

-En mi familia se ponen nombres de estrellas y criaturas mágicas-dijo ella.

Hubiera preferido un nombre más normal no tenía que ser un rey o un caudillo, como era la tradición.-dijo dramático él. Avergonzado y risueño, a partes iguales, una mano en su rostro.

-Mi abuela se llamaba Vulpecula, zorra si que era la mujer - dijo Dorea con rencor, haciendo carcajearse a Charlus.

-Prométeme que no le pondremos a nuestro hijo algo tan horrible como nombre-dijo el gryffindor, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Mmmm ¿Qué te parece James, para nuestro primogénito?-dijo ella las manos subiendo por su pecho.

-Me parece perfecto-contestó besándola.


End file.
